Santana's Mistake
by Samantha Alexa
Summary: Santana made a mistake. She faced the consequences.


Santana Lopez sat at the dinner table. She sat in between her 14-year-old brother Antonio and her 16-year-old sister Maria. Her parents, Mario and Cecelia, sat at the other end of the table.

The awkward silence surrounded them like a rope. It was so thick that you could almost see it.

"How was school today Maria?" Cecilia finally asked.

Maria moved the food around with her spoon. She shrugged. "I got a B+ on a math test today." She murmured.

"That's great honey!" Cecelia said.

"How was school today Antonio?" Mario asked Antonio.

Antonio shrugged. " I came in 1st at the spelling bee." He whispered.

"That's great son!" Mario said.

The awkward silence came back again. This time it had the force of a raging bull.

"May I be excused?" Santana asked.

Mario nodded. Maria looked at her with a look up deep sympathy. Cecilia looked away in fear of crying. Antonio gave her a weak smile, like he was trying to cheer her up. Santana sighed and walked upstairs to her room.

As she sat down on her bed, she heard laughter and jokes from the table. They sounded like one happy family. A family in a Hallmark commercial. Perfect. Not one thing wrong.

Santana knew her mother and father loved her the same as her other siblings and her brother and sister loved her too. Things have just been different since "The Mistake."

_ 3 years ago..._

_ It was a week before 8th grade graduation. Santana was laughing and smiling with her friends Brittany and Quinn. They were the most popular kids in Lima Junior High. When Santana walked down the hall, boys gasped at her beauty. They tried to approach her, but she just walked right past them, flipped her hair, and sneered at them. _

_ Nothing worked. Every boy she walked past (except Kurt) would start to sweat whenever they walked within 8 feet of her._

_ There was only one boy whom she gave a second glance._

_ Noah Puckerman._

_ After 5th grade, everyone referred to him as "Puck."_

_ Santana thought he was the only boy worthy of her. She knew he was a great kisser. They had had continuous make-out sessions on Puck's couch. She had even let him get to second base. But she wasn't ready for _**it**_**.**_

___Santana had promised her parents that she would wait till she was married, but the time seemed right. _

_ One day Puck invited her over to his house after school. Santana told her parents she was studying with a classmate._

_ Well, she wasn't lying about being with a classmate._

_ "My mom won't be home till 8 so we're all alone now." Puck said with his irresistible smile." _

_ "Perfect." Santana said._

_ They ran upstairs to Puck's room and well... you know what happened after that._

_ When Santana came home that night, her parents stood with their arms crosses and stern expressions on their faces._

_ "Let me see your neck." Cecelia said._

_ Santana shrugged and walked over to her mom. She still felt kind of airborne after what she had just done._

_ Cecelia pulled down the collar of Santana's turtleneck sweater._

_ "I knew it!" She said angrily."_

_ "Hickey?" Her father asked._

_ Cecelia nodded. "She was with Puckerman. A girl, I think her name was Rachel Berry or something, called me up and told me. Santana apparently told the whole student body that she would ...well you know...do it with Noah tonight."_

_ Mario leaned down to his daughter's height. "Santana," he said with tear-filled-eyes, "this isn't true right?"_

_ Santana ran to her room. She cried into her covers, her mascara staining her sheets._

_ (Flashback over)_

Santana had't been punished for what she did. If it had been Quinn Fabray, her parents would've kicked her out. But Santana remembered going into school the next day and every time she turned her back, she would hear whispers of "slut" and "whore" and "vulnerable."

That last one hurt her the most. It meant that just because she had done it, she wasn't protective of herself anymore.

Ever since then, her relationship with her parents had been tense and fragile. And she made a vow to herself the day that her parents found out, as she was weeping on her newly stained sheets.

_"I swear that to make Rachel Berry pay for what she did to me, I will ruin that bitch. I will make sure that she will be a friendless loser. After I'm done with her, she'll wish she was dead."_

Ever since then, Santana maintained her promise. Sometimes Rachel Berry would cry on her bed and she would pray.

She would pray that she would die.


End file.
